In generally known vibration dampers, it is only possible, in particular, to damp low-frequency, large-amplitude vibrations by using spring bodies made of high-damping elastomer mixtures. On the other hand, when high-damping elastomer mixtures are used, insulation against high-frequency vibrations is not very satisfactory. Heretofore, no provision has been made in known vibration dampers to separate the cushioning and damping functions.
In view of the deficiencies of existing vibration dampers, there remains a need to further develop a vibration damper which has separate cushioning and damping functions, so that a larger selection of elastomer mixtures can be used to facilitate adjustment to the respective applications, and so that the vibration damper will provide a broad-band vibration insulation/damping within a wide frequency range.